


Homing Shot to the Heart

by Arceus6892



Category: Kid Icarus: Uprising, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus6892/pseuds/Arceus6892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that resentful time of the year again: Valentine's Day.  However, this time is different for Dark Pit.  He's got Pit around to keep him company, whether he likes it or not.  Though it seemed like it was going to be another boring, normal school day, a few "interesting" thoughts cross his mind to make the day a little more enjoyable.</p>
<p>A yaoi (boy x boy) one-shot featuring Dark Pit x Pit from the video game Kid Icarus: Uprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homing Shot to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MY CHILDREN I HAVE RETURNED and for those of you who don't know me, hello.
> 
> So I've been taking a really long time with uploading new chapters and etc, and this is partially the reason why. It's. Friggin. Long. Also I've had a lot of activities going on lately so yeah.
> 
> Anyways, this is a belated Valentine's Day special involving the two lovely angels, Dark Pit and Pit. It takes place in the same universe as my other story, Ethereal Adoration, just in a later time. I don't really know what else to say other than to prepear uranuses for some tasty yaoi to fulfill your dreams ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS AN EXPLICIT YAOI!!! Be warned that this is for mature audiences only! Don't like, don't read.

Ah, Valentine's Day. What an absolutely miserable holiday. Whoever thought of this anyways? A big, annoying commotion for couples while the rest of us have to dodge all the creepy perverts sucking each other's faces in the hallways.

Usually I would just crawl into my perfectly secluded little corner and avoid all of society, but now that I'm actually part of a relationship, I guess I can't do that anymore. Because even if I wanted to, the idiot would find me.

Taking a deep breath, I slumped into my hand, tempted to take a nap on my desk. It's just the first class in the day, and yet someone is already getting serenaded. It's only been thirty minutes of class, damnit, I just want to do some math problems already. And who would have thought anything would be worse than tedious calculus problems.

Everyone was fixated on the girls in front of us, gathered around Shulk as they sang to him. The guy looked pretty embarrassed, but he was smiling regardless. His girlfriend or someone must have sent it to him. I seriously hope Pit took my warning seriously because if I end up getting serenaded, I'm gonna kill him. Well at least Phosphora isn't part of the group, so the singing isn't so bad. But still, it's just awkward.

Speaking of Pit, since we don't have any classes together until later on in the day, I don't see him until brunch. So until then, I have time to make an escape plan. He's gonna want to drag me to do lame couples stuff together, but there's no way in hell that's happening.

"Pardon me, Pittoo," Marth spoke from the left of me. He politely smiled when I turned to face him. He looks especially happy today, and he’s holding a small box of what is probably chocolates in his hands. Taking a glance out of curiosity, I noticed that it was addressed to Marth from Ike. Those two are really close, huh.

"Are you and Pit planning on doing something special this evening?" he continued. I nearly gagged after hearing that sentence.

"Oh gods forbid," I half-chocked. "That sounds downright mortifying. And why do you have to call me by that name? My name is Dark Pit, damnit."

"Ah, my apologies. Pit always calls you that, so it kind of caught on."

"Oh, how swell..."

"Anyhow, are you really not doing anything for him?"

"Why should I? It's just a lousy holiday. I'll get him a card, sign my name, and maybe even do him the honor of tossing in a chocolate. Flawless, am I right?" Marth looked none too pleased with my answer, but I couldn't care less. I didn't want anything to do with this holiday, and that was that. It's just that simple.

"So what you're saying is," Marth started, starting to grow annoyed. "Even though you know Pit's going to do a lot for you, going to go through so much just to prove that he loves you, you're still not going to do anything in return?"

"Hey, I never asked for all that! I just don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Why, do you not love him anymore?"

"What the-Damnit, of course I love him!!" I didn't notice that the class had grown silent, and in a moment's time all heads turned towards me. I felt like I could die out of sheer embarrassment. Great, time to say goodbye to my image.

"The hell are all you looking at?" I snapped. After everyone faced away, I groaned and hit my head against the desk. "Freaking moron..." 

* * *

 

Brunch. It's finally brunch, and I don't know why I'm nervous but I am. I didn't see him in the morning, either, since I rushed out as soon as I could. Even though we're together, I have no idea how to act on Valentine's Day. I've never been with someone on this day, so I'm weirdly nervous about approaching him today. Do I avoid him too, or do I actually have to do something? As annoying as it is, what Marth said was starting to mess with my head...

I sped up my pace, darting into the crowd so I can avoid being noticed. I knew there was no point trying to avoid him since we have the same class together next period, but I didn't care. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that there was no one in my spot. Ah, yes, this quiet little path between two buildings is perfect. It’s hidden away from the noisy crowd, making it a nice, peaceful place to eat my food. I threw down my backpack and slumped against the wall, hoping to enjoy my peace for just a little longer. So much for that wish.

"Pittoo?" That voice only meant one thing. Pit turned the corner, and the second he saw me, a large smile appeared on his face. For some reason, I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw him. Ugh, what a weird reaction...

"Oh, hey," I responded. I didn't really know how to react when he suddenly dropped all his stuff and tackled me into a hug, squeezing the life out of my lungs.

"Get...off..." I managed to squeak.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Pittoo!!!" He continued grinning and giggling like a little school girl, which was, quite frankly, pretty terrifying. He tried to go in for a kiss, but I high-fived his face instead.

"Hey!!" he protested, mumbling from behind my hand.

"Yeah, no," was all I said, pushing the touchy weirdo off me. He showed me a weird pouting face, but I ignored it and grabbed a notebook out of my backpack instead. Unfortunately for me, as much as I tried to study my notes, the looming figure never disappeared. Emitting a sigh, I lowered my notebook to frown at the other.

"Um, it's Valentine's Day..." Pit muttered, lowering his gaze. Oh, no. I know that look. It was that sad, _pitiful_ look of his. That word suits him perfectly.

"I, uh, got something for you," Pit continued, mustering up a smile. He reached into the backpack that he had roughly tossed onto the ground and pulled out a small, white envelope with a heart sticker on it. I assumed it was some kind of love letter, so I just put it in my backpack.

"Thanks. I'll read it later," I responded, turning my attention back to my notes.

"U-Um, there's more!" Pit exclaimed, making me lower my notebook once again. This time he pulled out a paper plate with nicely decorated pink and red cupcakes and heart-shaped cookies displayed in an organized fashion.

"I made them for you," Pit said, smiling. "It took me a while to perfect them, but I did it. I had to eat a few batches that turned out bad, however, so my stomach still hurts, ha ha..."

"Oh, um, yeah, thanks," I managed, impressed by the amount of detail and effort he put into making these. The cupcakes were decorated almost professionally, and anyone can tell that he put a lot of work into these. Even though I hadn't asked for it, it felt kind of nice to receive something like this. I wasn't really planning on giving him much, but now the guilt was kind of eating at me. It's a good thing I got something just in case, though I'm kind of embarrassed to give it to him. I thought it was kind of stupid at first, so I was just planning on giving him a card like I had told Marth. The thing is, I already kind of wrote some stuff. And not just my name.

"Uhh..." I started, still hesitating as to whether or not I should give him the card. Ugh, you know what, screw it.

"Don't even think about showing this to another soul," I warned, passing him the card. I didn't expect him to open it right away, and I felt the blood rush to my face. I growled at the idiot and snatched the card away before he could read another word.

"Don't read it now!! Read it when I'm far, far away from you. Got it?"

"O-Okay."

"Alright, good." I let out a sigh, then reached in my backpack and pulled out a heart-shaped box and handed it to Pit.

"Happy Valentine's Day, idiot," I mumbled, my face feeling hot. Pit's face lit up the second he saw that it was chocolates.

"Whoa, thanks!"

"...It was nothing. Just don't eat them all at once, 'cuz you're already bad enough when you're _not_ sugar-high." I feel like he didn't hear a thing I said, because he continued grinning like an idiot. I swear it was like the wider he smiled, the more I frowned.

"Pittoo..." I got tackled into another hug, but this time not as violently. He squeezed my body just slightly, being gentler than the first time. His head rested against my chest, and I wonder if he could hear my heartbeat. Because I'm pretty sure that the longer he held his head there, the faster it was starting to beat.

"I love you," he spoke, his voice much quieter. He pulled away to smile at me, though his arms were still wrapped around my neck. His legs were straddling mine, which only made me feel all the more flustered. That sweet, genuine smile he was showing me didn't make it any easier on my heart.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked, attempting to smirk even though my face was probably the color of a tomato.

"I didn't expect you to do much," Pit explained. "So seeing that you had something ready for me...Thank you. It's the best to get things like that from the person you love, and especially on Valentine's Day. And if it wasn't obvious by now, I love you lots and lots! You're the cutest boyfriend I could ever ask for!"

"I think that's supposed to be my line," I responded, both blushing and smiling at the laughing idiot before me. He was grinning from ear-to-ear again, but I guess that wasn't so bad. I mean, I can't deny that he can be really cute sometimes. Only further proving my point, he blushed before hesitantly leaning close to my face, his eyes giving away everything. A nervous smile crossed his lips, and it took a lot out of me to keep looking at him rather than awkwardly pushing him away. Even now, I'm still god-awful when it comes to being so close to others. On one hand, I want to push him away and tease him like I always do, but on the other hand, I kind of want to kiss him. Damn, if we were in our room right now and not in school, I could only imagine the kinds of things I would do to him...

Thinking about that kind of thing right now probably wasn't the best idea. Images started involuntarily slipping into my mind, and it didn't help that Pit had just pressed his lips against mine. I could tell that he had planned something short and cute, but with all the provocative thoughts filling my head, I just couldn't let him go so easily. Before he pulled away, I gripped his head and held it there, keeping it firmly in place. He didn't seem to understand at first, but when I stuck my tongue in, he let out a muffled gasp. I droned out his protests with my tongue, roughly playing around in his mouth. He let out a few surprised gasps and quiet moans, and I could tell that he was giving in. I savored the sweet, chocolatey flavor of his tongue as I pulled back for air. I licked my lips and gazed at the other's flustered expression. He looked frozen in place, so I must have caught him off guard.

"Ah..." was all that came out of his mouth. Biting his lower lip, he blushed and averted his eyes. "Pittoo, you pervert..."

"What are you trying to do here?" he continued, more loudly than before. His focus was still at the ground, and his face couldn't be any redder.

"You," I answered. That seemed to catch his attention. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open, but no words came out. Come on, can he blame me for wanting to do him? Coming onto me like this is practically an invitation.

"I mean, it's Valentine's Day, isn't it?" I asked, smirking. "The day to give that special someone 'lots of love,' am I right?"

"A-Ah..." He looked even more flustered than ever, and the erotic look was turning me on even more. This definitely wouldn't be the first time we've done something like this, but he was still so shy about it. That only made me all the more impatient.

"Since we're pretty limited on time here, we'll have to make this quick," I continued, quickly lowering the other's shorts. He protested a lot and whacked me a couple times, but the deed was done. With his lower half exposed, the other was desperately trying to cover it with his hands.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" he cried. He was trying to keep his voice low, but I could still hear the panic in his voice. "Aren't you worried someone will see?!"

"Nah. That's why I chose this spot. Because no one comes by here." I slid off my own shorts, and before he could catch onto what was going on, I covered his mouth to block off his screams as I carefully lowered myself inside.

"Mm-Mmph!!" Muffled protests came from his mouth as I pushed myself all the way inside him. Tears stung his eyes, and he looked kind of annoyed, too. Well, let's see how long the 'annoyed' faze will last.

I started to slowly move, and Pit started to look all the more flustered. Tears still lined the corners of his eyes, but since I was taking my time, he didn't appear to be in _too_ much pain. After all, we were still in school so there wasn't the opportunity to sleep right after. And to my surprise, he remained relatively quiet, so I removed my hand from his mouth. Even after I removed my hand, he kept his voice to a minimum, even his moans.

"A-Ahhh..." he sighed, his breath coming out ragged. "You pervert, Pittoo...You know we have P.E. next, right? What if I'm not gonna be able to move?"

"You'll be fine," I assured him. "I'm going as slow as I can here. How much are you asking me to hold back?"

"S-Sorry..." I continued to thrust into him, and it seems like Pit was finally starting to forget about the whole 'but we're at school' thing and was focusing more on what was going on now. He moved his hips along to the rhythm and gave in to my movements completely. He had closed his eyes and his face looked dazed, and with the soft moans he kept uttering, it only made my dick get harder. I shoved myself into him, forgetting about the whole 'move slowly' crap. It's felt like forever since we've last done this, and it felt so damn good to be able to do this again. Or to be more accurate, to do _him_.

His cute, shy, and not to mention innocent behavior was an invitation on its own. I seriously have to wonder who _wouldn't_ want to bang this guy. Sure, he can be incredibly annoying at times, but he was just downright adorable during sex. His sweet moans, his erotic expressions, the way how even his wings shook when he was feeling pleasure-It was just too good to pass up.

"It's impressive that you can stay so quiet," I spoke, teasing the other by kissing him while continuing to pound him.

"Mm, nnn..." Muffled sounds came from him, but no more. When I was done getting a little taste out of him, he had that same annoyed, pouting look on his face as before.

"If I can't move next period, this is gonna be all your fault!"

"What's that?" I asked in a mocking tone, a smirk rising to my lips. "This too slow for you? Oh, no problem, I'll pick up the pace."

"Wh-Wha-No! I said-Ah...Ahhhh...!" I slipped in with more force this time, and he let out a moan louder than before. I wasn't sure if the look on his face was supposed to represent annoyance, embarrassment, or both.

"Stupid Pittoo..." he grumbled. He remained rather quiet after that, but not for long. Just soon after, we heard the bell ring. Well, damn.

"Ah..." Pit uttered, his face turning pale as he heard the loud bell that sounded throughout the whole school. It was time to get to class, and my dick was still inside this guy. Oops.

"Whatever," I said, shrugging. "Doesn't matter if we're a little late. I mean, it's _P.E._ after all. Who cares, anyways?"

"Bu-But, I do!" Pit protested, lowering himself off me. He looked like he was about to protest, but before he could completely slide off me, I tightened my grip on his shoulders and thrust in. The action caught the other off guard, and his eyes widened a bit before he leaned forward, clutching the front of my tunic with his shaking hands. I slid my hand down his torso and soon found what I wanted. Seeing as he was already reaching his limit, just toying with his length was enough to make him cum. I quickly delivered a strong thrust, making him cry out as his seed spilled over our stomachs. I had enough time to hastily get the other guy off me as I climaxed, creating a sloppy mess all over the ground and some onto my stomach. I took some of the sticky solution and held it in front of Pit's face. He still looked so flustered, and his eyes were just barely open. His chest heaved and his mouth hung open as he stared in wonder at what I was holding up to him. Without warning, I stuck two fingers in his mouth. His eyes widened, but he did as I said when I told him to swallow.

"Wh-Wh-What the hell, Pittoo?!" The second I removed my hand, he was sitting up and giving me a bewildered look.

"Do you like it?" I calmly asked, once again smirking. "I know how much you love to eat, and since you didn't get to eat much during this short break, there you go. No need to thank me."

After some whining and protesting from the other, resulting in quite a few whacks on the arm, he came to the realization that the bell had rung. It didn't take long for his face to turn pale. He jumped up and just ran out, looking around the area for more people.

"Oh no no no no no! We're late!!" He waved his arms around in panic, and I hit my forehead in awe at his hopelessness.

"Oi, dumbass!" I called.

"Whuh?" He slowly turned around, only to get a pair of shorts thrown in his face.

"Get dressed first, genius. Also you might want to clean up a bit before you walk in."

"O-Oh, right..." 

* * *

 

"You two!" Captain Falcon pointed at us as we entered the gym, and everyone's heads turned to face us. Pit had his head down nervously, clearly not used to being late. What a good student.

"We're sorry, sir!"

"I'm not," I quietly muttered, earning a light whack on the arm from Pit.

"Well, hurry up and do your warm-up laps! I'll get you started with the rest of the class once you've caught up." Pit quickly nodded and started off, his 'jog' more of a run. I had to sprint to catch up.

"Whoa there, Sonic," I said once I caught up to him. He didn't even stop to slow down, heck, I think he even sped up a little.

"I told you we'll be late," he grumbled, trying to pick up his pace even more, but I could tell he was getting tired. He continued to ignore me and run up ahead, but I didn't feel like chasing after him. He's certainly not used to breaking a few rules, is he?

I kept a steady pace, trying to keep my breath even as my feet hit the sandy ground. It was just one lap, but the route was rather long. It wasn't anything I couldn't do, I mean, I'm in pretty good shape right now if I must say so myself. Though I do have to admit, I still have the bad habit of nabbing some food from the fridge when Pit isn't looking. Not that there's much to eat, he eats practically everything in there the second anything new pops up. I bet he would even eat the fridge itself if he weren't paying attention.

Speaking of the idiot, I was finally catching up to him. Even without weapons, he runs out of stamina pretty quick if he keeps sprinting like that.

"Didn't take long," I said, smirking as I passed him. He was already breathing pretty hard, and he shot me an annoyed glance.

"Argh!!"

"Save your energy for later," I continued, still smirking. "It wouldn't be much fun if you were _too_ easy." It took him a while, but by the time he got it, I had already way passed him. Just out of curiosity, I turned my head back and held in a laugh when I saw the flustered expression on his face. Heh, looks like this day is going to be more fun than I had thought. 

* * *

 

I thought it would never end. It would be too bland if I did anything during lunch as well, so I had to listen to the guy ramble on about random crud I can't even remember. But that doesn't matter now; my mind was preoccupied with something else. I practically disappeared out the door of my physics class when I heard the dismissal bell ring. Since we take different science classes, I have to find the idiot in his chemistry class. But since the last thing I'd want is to be seen with that guy, I waited across from the room, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. Luckily it didn't take too long for him to get out, but now I kind of wish he had taken his time.

"Pittoo!" I guess his anger from earlier was gone, because his beaming face made a reappearance. I frowned and made a quick dart to the side, ready to escape from the monstrosity. Unfortunately for me, it was like he had Shadow Tag or some crud. I just couldn't escape this guy.

"Aw, were you waiting for me?" He hugged me from behind, squeezing the life out of me and gathering the attention of a few passerbys. Damnit, this is why I hate being seen in public with this guy...He is so damn affectionate that it’s downright embarrassing.

"Sh-Shut up and get off me," I managed. I struggled free from his grasp, hesitantly turning to face the grinning moron. I think I turned to stone when he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I didn't expect him to do that so out of nowhere, but I guess I don't really mind. Even though it was just a short, sweet kiss, I could still taste the chocolate from his lips.

"You still taste like chocolate," I remarked, licking my lips and making him blush.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that by the way! The chocolates were great!"

"Wha-How many did you eat?!"

"Um, I dunno, like, twelve?"

"That's all of it!!!" I groaned out loud and slapped my forehead in dismay. His idiocy was truly remarkable at times. I wanted to yell at him some more, but something caught my attention. I frowned, and I immediately dropped to the ground where I had tossed my backpack. Pit leaned over my shoulder as I dug through my backpack, shuffling through all the notebooks and binders I was carrying. Literature, history, math...the heck?

"Damn," I said, closing up my backpack.

"What's wrong?" Pit asked, frowning when I turned to face him.

"I left my lab notebook in the physics classroom," I explained. "I have a lab due when we get back on Monday, and it's worth a lot of points. You know where we can find the janitor or something? I'll need the keys."

Pit nodded, the smile reappearing on his face. I let out a 'Whoa!' when he grabbed my hand and had no choice but to be dragged along. 

* * *

 

After getting the keys from Wario, who absolutely reeked of garlic, I managed to get into the vacant physics classroom. I glanced around the dimly lit room, and I noticed a small composition notebook lying on my desk. I quickly tossed it into my backpack and was about to leave when a sly thought entered my head. Why leave the classroom so early when we had it all to ourselves...?

I probably won't find the future test answers lying around just anywhere, but that wasn't really the point. I never liked this teacher anyway; he always frowned at me in disgust whenever he saw me. So hey, might as well return the favor, am I right?

"Hey, Pit," I called, walking up to the teacher's desk. Since this guy had some intense OCD issues, everything on his table was neatly organized and stacked on top of one another. I just pushed everything to the side, making some room in the middle.

"Yeah?" he answered, trotting up next to me. I know I left the door unlocked from outside, but the thrill of it would just make it all the more exciting. I can only imagine the look on this idiot teacher's face if he were to walk in at the perfect time.

"You know, since we had to take a little detour," I started, rotating Pit so that his back was pressed against the desk. He looked rather confused as I lifted him onto the desk. That confusion didn't last for long when I spread his legs apart.

"AHHH!!!" Pit shouted, quickly pulling in his legs as he threw wildly aimed punches in my direction. "Nonononononono!!!"

"Damnit, Pit-" I grumbled as I leaned over him and held his arms into the desk. He kept complaining and whining the whole time, and it was starting to piss me off.

"Shut up!!" I snapped, cutting off whatever the hell he was saying. "If you keep crying out like that, you're going to get the attention of a teacher or something."

"B-But that's exactly why I don't want to do this! Isn't this your teacher's desk? And what if they walk in here? Then what? I don't want to get kicked out of the academy!"

"Oh, please, you won't get kicked out," I said, letting out an exasperated sigh. "But you _might_ get seen."

"Pittoo!!"

I smirked and leaned in further, moving along with my plan to 'shut him up.' I cut off his protests with my tongue, droning his irritating whines into soft moans in no time at all. I moved my hands to his head, holding it in place as I licked the insides of his mouth. I wrestled with his tongue for a bit, feeling a shiver go down my spine when I felt his warm, wet tongue fight back. I drew away so I could catch my breath, and it seems that my plan worked. His face was now flushed, and he had turned completely quiet. Whenever I get him all worked up like this, he turns so perfectly obedient. I feel like I could make him do anything in this state.

"Hey, Pit..." I started, once again smirking. "You like candy, right? So I assume something like...I dunno, lollipops are okay for you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know. Things you can suck."

"What are you-Ah." It took a few seconds, but gradually his face turned more and more red, and he was rendered speechless. "W-W-Wait, WHAT?!"

"Try not to be too loud," I warned, but I don’t think he heard me. He looked equally shocked and flustered, and I wasn't sure if he was going to say anything for a while. He kept his eyes on me as he slowly sat up, shaking a little from being so nervous.

"You're rather shy today," I spoke, keeping my voice to a minimum as I leaned in for another kiss. He still looked just as nervous even after I pulled back, and I could see he was biting his lower lip from being so uneasy.

"What, you don't want to do it?" I asked, almost grumbling my words. Jeez, is this guy that scared of me? Why does he have to be so nervous?

"C'mon, Pit..." I said, lightly nibbling on his ear as I waited patiently for his response. "It's Valentine's Day, isn't it? I wouldn't mind if you spoiled me with another little 'gift' if you know what I mean~"

I frowned when I didn't hear a response from the other. I leaned away, frowning even more when I saw the indecisive look on Pit's face. Letting out a sigh, I was about to just walk away from him when he grabbed my hand, clasping it awfully tight.

"U-Um..." Pit spoke, sounding hesitant as he kept his gaze on the desk rather than up at me. "Don't you think we should switch spots then? It would make things easier."

"Huh?" I asked, surprised by his response. "Oh, yeah, I guess." He slid off the desk and I hopped on, but I really didn't expect him to act so quickly. I had little time to adjust as Pit knelt before me, carefully pulling down my shorts. He blushed when he saw my half-erect dick, but he didn't even hesitate as he smoothly slid it down his throat. The sudden action made me moan, and I shivered from the feeling. It was seriously the best thing a guy could experience. Damn, if I could somehow get him to do this for me every day, I would be one happy guy.

"Ahhh..." I sighed, giving in to the movements from below me. He kept his hands wrapped firmly around my dick while he sucked me off, maneuvering his tongue around my length. The warmth of his mouth and the rhythmic bobbing of his head didn't make it any easier for me to hold back. I clutched the sides of his head, breathing heavily as I fought back the urge to cum.

"Ah...Ahhh...! Hahh..." I let out a long sigh, moaning enough to make Pit blush just from hearing the sounds coming from my mouth. I just couldn't hold back-He was so good at it that it made me wonder if he practiced something like this on his own. Nah, he's too innocent for that. He must be a natural.

"A-Ahhhh...! I'm cummiiiiiiing...!!" I leaned forward, grasping his head as I spilled my seed all over his face. I was still panting, feeling dazed as I saw the sticky substance covering the other. I quickly apologized and brushed the cum from his face with my hand. My hand practically froze in place when I saw Pit lean in and put his mouth around my dick again, licking the sides and drinking up the spilt cum.

That on its own immediately made me feel more aroused, and I could only stare at the other as he pulled back and smiled at me. I must have been blushing like mad, because my face felt like it was on fire. Now look who's the perverted one, dumbass...

"Sneaky bastard," I muttered, only widening the smile on Pit's lips. He hopped onto the desk himself, crawling on top of me and pressing his lips against mine. It was kind of gross, but I didn't mind because I could still taste the sweet chocolate from earlier on his tongue. He pulled away, looking unreadable for once as his deep, blue eyes stared amiably into mine. He smiled again, carefully positioning himself over me. W-Wait, hold on a second. What's he planning here? My eyes widened when I felt something being pushed into me. I bit the back of my lips to keep from crying out, digging my nails into the other's back as he took his time to press himself all the way inside me.

"S-Sorry, Pittoo, but even I don't like being ordered around all the time," he muttered, sounding genuinely apologetic as he started up a steady pace. "I'm always being told what to do, and I want to do something _I_ want for a change." He held my hands against the desk, putting all his might into trying to overpower me. I growled and hissed, rocking him to the side in hopes that I could turn him over. Hell no, I am _not_ going to be on the receiving end here!

"Goddamnit, Pit, get the hell off me-" My eyes widened in surprise when he firmly grabbed my member, massaging it a bit as he quickened his pace. The pain was still there, but it was getting much harder to fight back. My arms weakened, and my struggles did nothing.

"Does it feel good?" Pit asked, a sweet smile crossing his lips. My face grew flushed, and I had to look away to avoid becoming even _more_ embarrassed.

"Don't ask me something like that, dumbass!"

"You sure look like you're enjoying it."

"Sh-Shut up!!" He grinned again and gave me a quick kiss before continuing what he was doing. I didn't want to admit it, but he knew where to aim pretty well. I had no choice but to give in, my breathing becoming heavy as I shamelessly let out moans each time he struck.

"You're not as tight as I'd expect," Pit remarked with surprise. "Do you do this often when you're alone?"

"D-Dumb...ass...Don't even...ahhh...say things like...ohhhhh...th-thaaat..." His eyes widened in surprise when hearing my moans, and I wasn't sure at this point, but I'm pretty sure his face got even redder.

"But do you?" Pit pressed, not stopping for a second. "You don't have to hide anything from me, Pittoo."

"Shut up...I do not...really...ahhh...sort of? Ah-Ahh...! Y-Yeah, sometimes I guess...When you're away..."

"O-Oh, really?" Pit asked, blushing from the response.

"Yeah, but...ahhh...it feels better when...ohhh...you...do it-Ahhh...!" I shuddered from the impact as Pit rammed into me, keeping a tight grip on my head. He smiled upon seeing my dazed expression, then slipped his tongue inside me and wrestled with my own, but I had no energy left in me. I let him lick the insides of my mouth and kiss me a couple times on the lips, seeing as there was no way I could get out of this now. He had gotten to me before I had the chance to take the lead role, and now I was stuck in this position with no way to reverse it. The things he's making me say is going to kill me later from embarrassment, I'm sure of it.

"...Huh?" I breathed, giving a confused look to Pit when he pulled out. He slowly got off the desk, and that just confused me even more. I sat up, only to nearly fall back again as I was pulled forward. I was met with a very flustered Pit, who was only a few inches from my face.

"I changed my mind," he mumbled, nervously staring into my eyes. When I was about to ask why, he pulled my face close to his and hastily forced his tongue in, but I still felt him shiver as he desperately tried to hide a soft moan. I pulled away from him, staring at his embarrassed face for a while before breaking into hysteric laughter.

"H-Hey!!" The other's protests meant nothing to me. I don't think I've laughed this hard in my life, and I could barely catch my breath. This only embarrassed the poor guy further, making him slump to the ground with a whimper.

"Oh gods," I sighed, wiping away a tear from the corner of my eye. "I knew you couldn't handle being on top. Nice attempt at a cover-up, genius. Yeah, like _you_ could last longer than _me_. Nice try."

"Sh-Shut up..." he whimpered from the ground. I peered over the edge of the desk, biting the back of my lower lip to keep from bursting out laughing again.

"Heh, guess it's your turn then," I continued, the smirk back on my lips. "Since I'm still not done. Though I must admit, you weren't half bad." I slowly slid down, landing right to the side of the still-whimpering Pit. His head was pressed against the desk, and I could tell he was still embarrassed to death.

"Dang iiiiiit..." he muttered. "How the heck do you hold back for so long?"

"Learn from the pro," I replied, standing in front of him as I waited for him to get up. I showed him a smug grin as I crossed my arms, twirling my finger to tell him to turn around. I pointed to the desk, and after a couple of remorseful glances from the other, he slowly got up and hopped on. Since he needed some time to get 'warmed up' anyways, I thought I might as well take my time here. I reached for the inside of his thigh, strategically placing my hand just below a certain area. I smirked at the blushing expression I received from the other, and it only grew wider when I saw him bite his lip nervously. Keeping my hands in place, I leaned forward, finding a spot on his neck and gently biting into it. He let out a gasp, but he became quiet again when I started kissing it instead. I moved down the area, teasing the soft skin with my tongue.

"W-Wait..." his hushed voice caught my attention, so I stopped to look at the other. He appeared all nervous again, and I don't know what could possibly be making him feel so uncomfortable. Was I doing something wrong?

"Can you get something for me?" he continued, pointing to his backpack. "Um, there's a can of frosting in the side pocket, can you grab that real quick?"

"The hell? You want some frosting? And _now_? Also, why the heck do you carry frosting with you to school?"

"I get hungry..."

"Okay..." I didn't get why he wanted it, but I guess when he's gotta eat, he's gotta eat. Man, this guy is weird. Whatever, I found the frosting and tossed it to him. Talk about an odd time to want a snack break.

"That what you were looking for?" I asked, leaning against one of the desks. He nodded and took off the lid, then threw me a confused glance.

"Why are you so far away?"

"What? Do I have to be near you while you're eating?"

"Um, this isn't for eating...I mean, not in the way you think."

"...Huh?" He motioned for me to come closer, so I did. He showed me a shy smile before scooping up some vanilla frosting onto his fingertips and putting it in his mouth. ...Ah, I see what he's trying to make me do. Assuming what I thought was right, I leaned in and stuck my tongue in his mouth. Now his whole mouth tasted of vanilla, and the sweet flavor only made me want more. I climbed on top of him, pushing my tongue in further while I practically grinded against him. He shifted around a bit, his tongue still in my mouth, as he steadily moved his hand downward. I blushed when I felt him grab both our dicks and hold them together, but that wasn't enough to faze me. I kept kissing him while I moved just slightly, creating friction between us. A few moans left his mouth, and I could feel his grip weaken. I pressed myself against him, my tongue moving to the outside of his mouth. I slowly lapped up the last of the frosting off his cheeks and lips. He had finally given in, and his figure lay motionless beneath me. The only thing on him that moved was his chest, which heaved from his uneven breaths. Well, that and his dick. It wasn't difficult to turn him on, and I bet even a slightly passionate kiss would have done the trick. Heck, even a simple kiss on the lips would be enough to give this guy a boner, given the right atmosphere. No wonder he can't last for long.

"You could really use some more practice," I remarked. I sat up, and he followed my lead, his hand hungrily reaching for our dicks. He let out a satisfied sigh when he squeezed them together, shivering in the process.

"What do you mean?" he asked, curiously toying with my dick and comparing it to his own. I don't know what he was trying to compare, since we have the same body and all, but it was still kind of embarrassing.

"You get excited too easily," I explained, giving him a quick kiss on the lips to prove it. "That would explain why you can't last for too long."

"Oh, sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing? You're not as used to this kind of stuff, so I can't blame you. I mean, the only time you do these kinds of things is when we do it, am I right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Well there you go." Growing tired of talking, I slipped my tongue in his mouth again, but it seems like Pit had different plans in mind. He pulled away soon after, giving me a very flustered looking expression.

"Um, hey, before we get started..." He reached for the frosting again, which had rolled over to the stack of paper I had pushed aside. "I'm not as good at handling the pain as you are, so I'm kind of scared of the thought of you moving inside me so quickly. And since we don't have any lube at the moment..."

He stuck two fingers in the can of frosting and twirled them around, then slowly lifted them so the frosting wouldn't fall off. I thought for a second that he had just gotten some kind of weird urge to eat frosting, or he would at least lick his fingers or something. My eyes widened when he bent over slightly, sticking his fingers into his ass, frosting and all. He squirmed a bit, looking uncomfortable. Knowing now what he was planning to do, I took the frosting from him and put my own fingers inside the can. Ah, so that's what he had in mind with this thing...Damn who would've thought he could be like this? I'm not sure if I'm the one who made him think more perversely like this, but I can't say I'm not enjoying it.

"So you want it like this?" I kept my voice low and slowly prodded at his entrance with my fingers, making him gasp and shift around some more.

"It feels kinda weird..." Pit mumbled. "No matter how many times we do this, I don't think I'll be able to get used to how strange that feels."

"Would you rather just take me in without preparation?"

"W-Wah-No way!! That hurts way too much! Though you end up doing that anyways..." It was really tempting to do that to him even now, but he always ends up complaining the next day about how much it hurts so that kinda ruins it for me. I stuck more frosting in there, and every time I did so, Pit fidgeted a bit. He looked kind of uncomfortable, but at the same time...turned on? I was surprised to see him blushing so much. He was doing a good job at keeping quiet, but I could tell by his face that he _was_ feeling something. Just to make sure, I spread my fingers out a bit, then slowly twirled them. Pit's face paled, still uncomfortable to the strange movement. He looked like he was about to protest, but after I prodded around for a bit, his face flushed and he went back to keeping quiet.

"What's the matter, Pit~?" I asked in a teasing fashion, showing the other a sly grin. "Scared you'll get found out?"

"W-Well..."

"It's alright. If a teacher finds us, that would be a pain to cover up. But if it's a student, then the more the merrier, am I right?"

"H-Huh...?" His face turned completely crimson. Normally I would hate being around other people because I don't much care for socializing, but Pit gets really nervous when he's seen by other people during sex. And by really nervous, I mean extremely flustered. It's kind of cute, and also a bit of a turn on.

"Remember when I called those Centurions over? I bet you never thought about how much they wanted to do you, did you?"

"N-Not really...Ah!" He let out a gasp, followed by a soft moan when I added in more fingers. I could see the frosting slowly spilling onto the table, but I could tell that there was more than just frosting coming out of there. He had softened quite a lot, so I pulled my fingers out and slid off the desk. I positioned myself before pulling him forward, but this time he realized what I was about to do rather quickly.

"AHHH!!!" He blocked his entrance with one hand while reaching out to hold onto my dick, making sure it didn't enter. My face grew hot when I felt his hand squeezing my dick, and I don't think he was aware he was doing that until his face turned a bright crimson.

"S-Sorry...!" He quickly withdrew his hand, but I was tired of all these delays. To catch the idiot off guard, I reached out and tightly squeezed his member, tugging at it slightly. I just thought he would cry out a bit and not really make too much of a big deal of it, but he kind of did something else instead.

"Ahhhh...!! A-Ahh...Mmm..." I think all the heat just went to my face. This damn moron, I swear...

"You dumbass, Pit, don't moan _that_ loudly-" We both froze when we heard the doorknob start to turn. Well, isn't this gonna be a nice surprise.

"P-Pittoo?" Pit whispered, his face completely pale. He lightly tugged at my shirt, nervous sweat running down his forehead. Is he relying on me to hide him or something? As much as I'd love to see the person's face as they walk in, especially if it's my annoying teacher, I'm tired of getting interrupted. This is the one day I wouldn't mind spending the whole day with this guy, and I right now I want him all to myself.

I carefully brought Pit off the table, putting a finger on my lips so that he got the message. Sliding carefully under the desk, I could only hope that the person walking in doesn't see the mess we made on the table.

Luckily for us, the person who walked in was too short to reach the light switch. Pit leaned into my chest while I watched from under the table, both of us keeping completely silent. There was surprisingly lots of room under the table, so I slowly lifted Pit over me while peering to the side. I spotted the person on the other side of the room, and from the shape, I could tell that it was none other than Wario. Maybe he came to clean or something. Not that I cared, I had something else to preoccupy me at the moment.

"Pittoo?" Pit whispered, his large blue eyes lighting up in the darkness. He seemed confused as to what I was planning to do, so I covered his mouth in case he cried out. I don't usually prepare him so much, or...well, ever, really, so he better be good with this. I should probably prepare him more often so he doesn't end up yelling at me the next day, huh.

"Just keep quiet," was all I said as I carefully lowered myself into him. He squirmed a bit and muffled sounds came from him, but since I kept my hand over his mouth, he didn't make too much noise. I could feel his breath on my ear when he leaned in. His hands clutched my shirt, and he kept his head turned so I couldn't see his face. He must have been really flustered, because his breaths were coming out uneven.

"How are you holding up?" I asked, gently combing my fingers through his hair. The expression on his face was enough to make me blush. As he slowly lifted his head, I could see his flustered and worried expression. He quivered a bit each time I thrust in, and he had to bite his lips from time to time to suppress his moans.

"Y-You sure we won't get caught?" Pit whispered, gasping a little when I quickly thrust in.

"Just trust me." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and leaned back against the table legs, lifting Pit as high as I could above me.

"W-Wait, Pittoo-Ah-Ahhh..." I breathed a shaky sigh when I heard Pit moan as he sunk down onto my erect dick. I could feel his insides widening up for me as I grew bigger each time his walls squeezed me. Fuuuuck, it's hot in here...All the wet sounds coming from below didn't help me when I should be holding back, either.

"You like that~?" I did the same thing again, this time faster and with more force. Each time he squeezed my dick, I fought back the urge to let out a quiet moan. He looked like he was having an even harder time holding back. I frowned when I saw blood coming from where he was biting his lips. His sweaty palms were clutching my shirt, and his chest was heaving.

"Wh-What do _you_ think...?" He leaned into me again, gently pressing his head into my chest. "Stupid, don't ask me embarrassing stuff like that..."

"Is it because it's obvious?" I whispered back, reaching for his hardened dick to prove it. He moaned softly as I stroked his length, feeling sticky pre-cum leaking out from the tip.

"Mmm...Dummy Pittoo..."

"Heh, you're so cute..."

"...Huh?" ...Oh, crap. Did I just call this idiot cute? Out loud? I remained frozen in place as his blushing face met mine, and my face only got redder when he smiled.

"Thank you." He placed a quick kiss on my cheek and burst out grinning. Huffing a bit, I hit the other lightly on the head and stuck my tongue out at the idiot. Yeah, yeah, dumbass. I think you're cute, so what? Of course I'd think that about the person I love.

We both froze in place when we heard footsteps approaching. Since Pit is more noticeable, with all his white clothes and wings, I turned him to the side so that my back and wings were the only things visible. I'm good with blending into the darkness, so I just had to keep Pit out of sight. It was hard trying to keep still while I was still inside him, but I'd rather not get caught right now.

The footsteps came closer, then suddenly it was all silence. I could practically hear Pit's heart beating wildly. My arms around him tightened, and I pulled him in closer to my chest. We were both dead silent, but it was becoming much harder to keep it that way, especially for Pit. It didn't help that the idiot was holding his breath, either.

"Goddamnit, you moron," I hissed in the lowest voice possible. He let out a quiet whimper as he continued to hold his breath, not having much of a choice by this point. I couldn't tell what was going on behind me, but I could still hear faint footsteps shuffling around. Even in the dark, I could tell that Pit couldn't hold it for much longer. His hands were clutching my shirt so hard I was starting to worry that he might just rip it right off. An idea crossed my mind just then, but I wasn't sure if it was going to work. As long as I can stall this for just a little while longer...

I grasped the back of Pit's head and brought him towards me, pressing my lips against his. He still made some noise, but not much compared to how much racket he would have created once he finally ran out of air. It felt strange trying to breathe into him, but since it was similar to a kiss, it wasn't so bad. I was starting to get a little dizzy, but luckily my stamina held out for long enough. Eventually the footsteps grew further and further away, and the door was closed once again.

The moment we heard the door closed, we both withdrew and were gasping for air. My head felt light and it took me a while to catch my breath, but I eventually got my rhythm back. I was more than ready to continue our little session. Pit, on the other hand, didn't look too good. His face was utterly red, and his eyes lazily gazed into mine. There was sweat dripping down his forehead, though his breathing seemed fairly normal.

"Take...it...out..."

"...Huh?" Did he just ask me what I think he did? His eyes fluttered half-closed for a moment, and it took him a moment to respond.

"Take it out..." I was a little annoyed that he would even suggest that to me, but something clearly wasn't right. Only then did I realize how hot he was, so I hastily pulled out. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.

"Thank you...When you're in me for so long, it makes me feel kinda dizzy..." I nodded, not knowing how else to respond. Well, this sucks. And after I thought we could finally finish this up. Ah, whatever, I don't want to force him to do something that'll only make him pass out in the end. Though I might just end up carrying him to our room anyways.

"Tell me when you feel better so we can leave," I answered half-heartedly. I sat up, being careful not to knock my head against the table, and looked the other way. If I kept looking at his flustered face for any longer, I might get tempted into doing something stupid to him. Especially since he was lying there so helplessly...

I grit my teeth, annoyed at myself for having taken my time. I only turned to look at him when I felt a light tug at my arm.

"Pittoo..." His face still looked just as flustered, but at least now his eyes were open. "Hey, um...I think...I'm good to go now."

"You think you can walk back to our room? I can carry you if you want."

"Huh? No, I mean..." He slowly propped himself up on his elbows and crawled out from under the table without saying anything else to me. Confused, I followed him out only to see him sit up on the table and open up his legs in front of me. The heat rushed to my face as I continued to stare, dumbfounded, at the seductive position he was in. He smiled and gave me a quick nod. That action was enough approval on its own, but hearing the words was even better.

"...I'm all yours." I didn't even hesitate. The moment I heard those words, I took about a second to position myself before I rammed myself inside. Ahhhh, fuck this felt good. Finally I had him in the position I had first intended, and it was perfect as long as I made sure my knees didn't give out. But now that Pit has told me those wonderful words, I wasn't stopping for a second to slow down.

"Ah-Ahhhh...?!" Pit's eyes were wide open, and his face couldn't be more red. "H-Hey!! Sl-Slow dow-Ahh...!" He could tell me that all he wanted, but it wasn't going to change a thing. I was back inside him, and there was no stopping me. I don't care if anyone else decides to walk in here right now, I'm gonna finish what I came here for. He hit me a couple times, but I didn't care. I tightened my grip around his hips and slammed myself in again. His insides were still so hot, and it was enough to make me sigh with pleasure. The hits on my arm lessened, but I heard what sounded like...crying?

My mind finally clearing of so much lust, I took a second to pause. I realized that my fingernails were digging into the skin of Pit's pelvis, and I felt something like claw marks down my back. I frowned when I saw Pit visibly shaking, tears dripping down from his eyes.

"Pit?" I called, giving his shoulders a gentle shake. It didn't take long for his teary expression to turn to annoyance as he gave me a rough punch to the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Damnit, Pittoo!!" I winced not only at the punch, but at his words. Yikes, it must have been pretty bad if he's mad enough to swear.

"Wahhh...You meanie, Pittoo..." he continued, his face getting all teary again. "That _really_ hurt..."

"What? After I prepared you for so long? You've got to be kidding me."

"You rammed right into me..." He lowered his head as he grumbled his words, looking kind of hurt. Argh, come on...I guess I was a bit sudden with my movements, but still...

"Alright, alright, fine. I was getting greedy, sorry." He didn't look like he was taking my apology, so I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss instead. It looked like he was trying hard to hide it, but I still saw the small smile creep onto his lips.

"...It's alright. Sorry I made you stop. U-Um, I think I'm okay now, so..." He blushed and looked the other way. I don't know why he was being so nervous, but at least he forgave me pretty quickly. I feel kind of bad having to see him go through so much pain just because I get too impatient. I should really be more gentle with him...

I gave him another short kiss before starting off again, this time making sure to be more careful with him. His grip on my back loosened, and soon his hands dropped by his side as he let out soft moans each time I moved. He had calmed down by now, and his insides were soft again. Just to make sure he was okay with it, I rammed in with more force. My face flushed when I heard him loudly moan, and I knew that I was definitely good to go. Aiming for that same spot, I hit him over and over in quick succession, earning some more sweet moans from the other.

"Mmmm, ahhh!! Ah-Ahh...Nnn, harder..." My face was starting to feel like fire. He was moaning so much now, I bet he must have forgotten that we were still at school. If we didn't get found out earlier, we're definitely going to get caught soon. Better finish this up quickly.

"Pit!" I snapped, cutting into his moans. He blinked a couple times, giving me a dazed expression. His eyes were half-closed and his tongue hung out slightly. His breathing was coming out in ragged breaths.

"Mmm...nn?" He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, catching me off guard and cutting off what I was about to say. I blushed when I felt his tongue in my mouth while his hands lustfully slid up my shirt. His hands and tongue both felt so warm, which made it even more difficult for me to stay standing. I was already starting to feel weak in the knees, and his erotic movements weren't making it any easier for me. We were both breathing heavily by the time we withdrew, and I had forgotten what I was going to say.

"Sorry..." Pit breathed, an apologetic smile making its way to his lips. "I just had the sudden urge to kiss you. You look really cute when you're like this." I blushed upon hearing his words, and his smile only grew wider when I shyly averted my gaze. Damnit, this guy...

"Hmph. You should see yourself..." I muttered. I didn't want to look at him, but at the same time I wanted to. It was so tempting to see his cute, blushing face as he smiled at me...Just one look wouldn't hurt, right? I turned my head to face him again, and I immediately blushed. He was still looking at me, his legs spread out and a smile telling me that he was ready. Ahhhh, fuuuuck...! I was just telling him about how he's so sensitive, but if I keep getting so worked up like this then I'm not really proving my point.

"Um, Pittoo?" Pit started, his face turning red again. "You, um...how are you holding up?"

"Huh? Hmph. I'm fine! I can last for a long time, unlike you."

"Hey!!" The truth was, I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep it in. The more I sped up my pace, the more I had to hold back. I slid in and out of him, trying to keep my breath even as I focused on making this enjoyable for him.

"Ahh...Ahhh...Mmm..." His voice was making me blush, but I kept going even faster. I aimed for his prostate, keeping a calm composure as I nearly dragged him off the table trying to push myself further inside. His warm insides squeezed me every time I hit, rewarding me with a sweet feeling of pleasure. His moans were just icing on the cake. Speaking of icing...

"Pit," I called, receiving a late 'Mmm?' from the other.

"Your insides are spilling out," I stated. I moved around some more to prove it, taking some of the fluid from the table and showing it to him.

"Oooh, how lewd," I continued, making him blush even further. "It's even spilling onto the floor."

"U-uhhhh..." His covered his eyes with both hands, his face a deep vermillion. "I'm s-sorryyyy...!"

"Dumbass, don't apologize for that. I'm flattered you're enjoying this so much," I half-muttered the last part, but his face still lit up within a second. Before he could have a chance to comment, I slid nearly all the way out and rammed back in with enough force to make the table shake.

"Ahhhh...!!!" His wings shook on impact, and he arched his back in response. I let out a soft sigh as I gently tugged at his wet member, jerking it back and forth while I kept up my rough movements.

"Nnn...?" He shook some more, his face contorted with pleasure. "Mmm, Pittoo...Don't...touch me there...o-or else I'm gonna...ah...ah...!! Ahhhhh...!!" I let out a quiet moan as I gripped his hips and pounded him one last time, shivering in response to the tight clenching around my dick. I gave in at the same time he did and finally let myself out inside him.

I took some time to catch my breath and slowly pulled out. I nearly fell over right after, while Pit simply fell back against the table.

"Dang it, Pittoo..." Pit muttered, still collapsed on the table. "My stomach's gonna feel all weird in the morning..."

"You'll get used to it."

"Easy for you to say, you jerk. Why do you always have to cum inside me?"

"Cuz it feels good." His face turned crimson again, and the annoyed, pouting expression was back. He sat back up to give me a look somewhere between ticked and embarrassed, which only made me smirk even more. I crossed my arms and gave him a confident look, which he returned with a sigh in defeat.

"Man, no fair..." He stayed quiet for a while, and I was thinking of waving my arm in front of him to see if he was still awake. He looked distracted by something, so I decided I should probably say something.

"You tired?" I asked, earning his attention. "You seem distracted."

"Um, hey, Pittoo?" The sudden worried expression was making me a little nervous, and my smirk disappeared.

"Yeah?"

"When you admitted that you do this by yourself..." I blushed and grit my teeth, annoyed at myself for revealing that to him. Aw, damn. I knew he was going to use that against me sometime or another.

"Er, hey, how about we pretend I never said anything about-"

"It's really just you, right?"

"...Huh?" He was giving me that worried look again, so I waited for him to go on. What's this all about...?

"Like...you use props and stuff right? Or toys, or whatever they are?"

"I'd rather not bother with the details. How about we stop talking? Right. Now." I growled at him, but he didn't take the warning. I was about to tell him to get off the table so we could clean up and get out of here, but I guess Pit still wasn't done discussing this. I recoiled a bit when he stood to his knees and grabbed my shoulders. 

"Wait! What I mean to say, is...You don't...practice with, you know, other people or anything, do you...?" ...What. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you?" I asked, shocked to hear those words coming from his mouth. After this good time we just had, he wants to bring up something like that? You've got to be kidding me.

"Pit," I continued, anger rising to my voice. "Are you stupid? Why the hell would I cheat on you? Dumbass, I love you." There was a moment of silence after those words, and for whatever reason, the idiot's eyes were soon filled with tears. I was nearly knocked back with a hug, and I didn't know what else to do other than hug him back.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered, his voice all chocked up. "I was scared for a second that you might have found someone better..."

"Better? Idiot, what are you talking about? Don't spout such ludicrous remarks. How could you possibly think I'd cheat on you..." I can't believe he would actually think something like that. I'm not _that_ bad, am I?

After Pit was finished hugging me, I let out a sigh and told him to hurry up so we don't get caught. After all, we still had to clean this place up and put the stuff on the desk back into place. He hopped off the table and gave me a sad, puppy-eyed look as he gathered his clothes.

"Don't you dare," I warned. "I know that face. That's the face you make before you start apologizing a mile per minute. It's alright, I know you didn't mean it."

"B-But-"

"Just hurry up and grab some paper towels so we can clean this place up." He nodded and followed me to bring back some paper towels, but before he could turn around and begin wiping off the table, I hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder and waited a moment before saying anything.

"Hey, Pit?"

"Huh?"

"Just so you know, I would never cheat on you," I continued. "You know why?" I could feel my face grow warm, but I need to say this. Okay, deep breaths...

"I care about you, okay? A lot. I'm bad at showing it, but I really do. And if by any means I'm dumb enough to cheat, then I don't deserve to be your boyfriend. Because, well, I, uh...lo...love...you," I finished, my face so red that I had to hide it. Damnit, it shouldn't be this awkward saying it, but I'm not good with this kind of thing. But if he even thought for a second that I would try to cheat on him, I know I'm definitely not saying it enough.

"...I know," Pit answered, a smile spreading across his lips. He put down the paper towels and hugged me, his arms locking tightly around me.

"And I love you, too." I held him there for a little longer until he pulled away, both of us smiling. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, then leaned back with a huge grin spread across his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I couldn't help but smile back, grateful that I was spending the day with this idiot. Valentine's Day was usually a day I most resented, but I guess this year's hasn't been all that bad. Just to prove it, Pit smiled at me again before leaning in to my shoulder and closing his eyes. I wanted to tell him to help me finish cleaning, but it just felt so nice as he leaned against me and gently clutched my hand. My heart pounded even more when Pit nuzzled his head against me, adjusting himself as he fell further into sleep. I clutched his hand and leaned my head back against his, my eyes also starting to close. I was startled awake when he moved away from me, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked at me and I looked at him, neither of us sharing a single word. I showed him a small, quick smile before pulling him into a hug and holding him close.

"I love you, Pit."


End file.
